Dreaming Death
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: All she wanted was revenge. Retribution on those who had caused her brother's death. But she never counted on her life being turned into a nightmare. Freddy, OC. Abuse, Violence, death, Adult situations. ON HOLD! Please read and review
1. Teaser

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone. Below is a little snapshot, teaser of an OC story I plan to put up. The concept is basically, a young woman who is thirsty for revenge on the teenagers who had a hand in the death of her younger brother years before. She will be about early 20s to mid 20s. She basically summons Freddy to help her, strikes a bargain, but things don't go the way she hoped it would. In short, everything she holds dear gets destroyed. All because of the deal she made with Mr Fk. Please let me know what you think and if i should start writing it. The story genres will be horror, angst, suspense, hurt/comfort, drama.

Thanks.

Paula

**Dreaming Death**

Teaser:

It was a mistake. A disastrous mistake. Emma knew this now. But it was too late. She had taken things too far. She hadn't meant for people to get hurt, for people to die. Her heart had been consumed in so much grief, suffering over the last several years that her sense of judgement. Her sense of good and right was lost.

All she wanted was revenge. Vengeance on those who were involved in her brother's death, she wanted them to feel afraid. Feel helpless as he was. That was the reason why she summoned him into her dreams all those weeks ago.

Foolishly she believed that she could control him, get him to do her bidding. To scare the fucks who were the cause behind Nathan's death, who let him drown in that cold river. But how wrong she was.

It wasn't long until things started to go horribly wrong. Until he began to get out of control. One by one, he mercilessly killed those teenagers. Leaving a trail of destruction and death behind him. He didn't care about anything, anyone. The only thing that he wanted was death, the blood of the children to stain his bladed claw. To revel in their fear, to hear their screams before they perished. Before he could claim their souls.

She had felt the brunt of his terror and had felt ashamed that she was partly to blame for their deaths. He had cursed her dreams, cursed her life. Made it a living hell, a living nightmare.

He had destroyed her spirit, destroyed everything she had ever held dear. Even took away her own kin.

She had had enough. No more would she give into him. No more would she fear him. She would longer fear Freddy Krueger.


	2. Cold as Death

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy Krueger...etc. They belong to the genius that is Wes Craven and New Line cinema.

**Genre**: Horror/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Suspense/Drama.

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: All she wanted was revenge. Retribution on those who had caused her brother's death. But she never counted on her life being turned into a nightmare. Freddy, OC. Abuse, Violence, death, Adult situations.

**Title:** Dreaming Death.

**Author's Note**: Hi, so this is my second venture into the world of OC - I want to thank those who have reviewed the teaser and wants me to write this. Cheers! I usually write Freddy/Katherine stories. Please let me know what you think. Any questions, suggestions please feel free to ask via a review or private message.

The first chapter is set just about 2004, then from chapter 2 onwards it will be set around now 2010. If you wish to view this Freddy as the remake one, feel free. But as my other readers will know I base FK on Mr Englund.

Also, a little shout out to Buffy Krueger and Gunz Ablaze. Go and read their Nightamre stories. :)

Thanks.

**Chapter 1**: Cold as Death

The air was crisp, bitterly cold. A blanket of white snow had fallen upon the town of Springwood. It was January 2004 and winter was in full flow. In Springwood's main park, children ran to and fro, participating in snow fights. Building snowmen in small little groups. While others had made their own little sleighs to play on the hilly slopes. Children did love the sight of snow.

Sitting contently on one of the park benches, nineteen year old Emma Bennett read her crime novel, her dark green eyes took in each sentence with intrigue. How she loved a good thriller, the suspense, the mystery of who done the crime. The dark reasons behind their motives. It was something that always captivated her, even as a young child.

She looked up quickly as her eleven year old brother Nathan put the finishing touches to his snowman. His large black winter coat smothered his small frame, keeping his body warm. It had taken him long enough to gather enough snow to mould and make it. But he didn't mind at all. It had cheered up himl.

Emma smiled over at him as he gave her a thumbs up. She slowly placed down her book onto her lap, then tightened her black scarf around her neck and soon was lost in her thoughts. It caused her considerable distress to see him change from an outgoing, happy, cheerful boy to the shy, frightened kid he was now. It all happened within the last three to four months, ever since he went to Springwood Junior High School.

They had just moved to Springwood in early July 2003, moving into the quiet street of Elm Street. Number 1440. She had hoped to pursue a degree of Business Studies and Management in the local Community College and was doing well, until the situation with Nathan began to get out of hand. She pulled out of her course in early December, to her parents dismay. But knowing that her brother was being constantly tortured by those ruffians was causing her misery. However, she had another reason why she wanted to pull out of college and it was slowly growing inside of her. At first her and her boyfriend Steven were shocked, but once the news had sunken in they were overcome with joy at the prospect of bringing another living being into the world.

Emma gently patted her stomach and broke out into a warm smile. But it soon faded as her thoughts wandered back to her brother Nathan. She remembered the first time he told her that he was being bullied. How four boys in his grade were making nasty comments about him in the classrooms, in the corridors of his school. It was late September. She at first believed that it was just kids messing about and that they would eventually get bored of pestering him.

But she was wrong.

Jack, Luke, Cody and Michael kept up their horrific campaign of harassing her brother. Ridiculing him in his classroom, playing pranks on him in the classrooms, in the corridors, at lunch time. She didn't know why there were constantly doing these cruel deeds to her brother. It must have been their own sick way of having fun. But soon their twisted way of having fun started to become more than just crude remark or verbal jibe at him. Around late November, Jack and his despicable bunch of friends began to change their bullying tactics. It was around this time when Emma began to notice small bruises on his arms. The little shits were hitting him too.

Her parents decided to contact the bullies parents, to get them to stop this barrage of abuse their children were giving out to their son. But it seemed that the parents believed their own sons, that they wouldn't do such callous acts. That they were innocent. Jack, Luke, Cody and Michael were defiant that they had nothing to do with it. That they weren't bullying Nathan. It was their word against Nathan's.

Their parents had smugly suggested that they would keep an eye on their kids. But to Emma it wasn't enough, they were blinding themselves to the fact that their children were nothing but liars. Bullies who didn't care about anyone, but themselves.

Thankfully over the Christmas period the abuse they were giving out had eased. Maybe they had a change of heart, maybe seen the error of their ways. But she highly doubted that. They were probably the only people she had ever hated. How dare they do that to her brother? Why couldn't they leave him alone? What sort of sick satisfaction were they getting from it? What were they trying to prove? That they were grown up, man enough to bully someone? To her they were nothing but cowards, insecure. They were jealous of Nathan. That was the only reason behind their petty insults, the leering looks they would give him even in his own street. Or just out in the mall, the park. Anywhere in the town when they bumped into him, they would give him a disgusted sneer.

How she would love to put them in their place. Teach them a lesson or two.

Emma was brought out of her meandering thoughts as a snowball clattered into the side of her face, startling her as she cried out. She shook her head, shaking the snowflakes out of her light brown hair and turned her gaze towards the guilty party who playfully attacked her.

It was Nathan. He smirked and ran up towards her, "Got'cha! Are you okay? You seemed a little sad. What were you thinking about?"

Emma gave a small smile,"I was thinking about _you_"

"Me?" he slowly sat beside her, his big brown eyes going wide with curiosity, "Why were you thinking about me?"

"Oh, you know. You're my kid brother, big sisters are allowed to think about their younger siblings" she paused momentarily, "Nathan, is everything still okay at school? I know you're only back a few weeks after Christmas holidays. But has Jack and his friends started to bully you again?"

Nathan's face went rigid, his hands gripping the edge of the snow covered bench. His voice was low and quavered slightly, "Yes. They are. But there's something else..."

"What is it?"

"My friends. They don't want to hang about with me anymore" he murmured, "Jack and his friends have warned them away from me. Said that they'll start to go after them if they continue to be my friends. It's been happening way before Christmas time"

Was she really hearing this? Would they do that to him? Threaten off his friends? Emma just couldn't believe this. It made her blood boil with undeterred rage at how low these little shits were stooping to. To isolate him, make him feel even more alone than he was. And how could his own friends abandon him when he needed them the most? Why couldn't Jack and his pathetic friends just leave her brother alone? She quickly wiped away a few tears that trailed down her face and looked at him squarely in his eyes. "Nathan, why didn't you tell me this?"

Nathan shrugged his small shoulders and lifted his sullen face, "I didn't want you to worry. Seeing as you are having a baby"

Emma reached over to grasp his cold hand, "Listen, don't you worry about me. I'll be fine" she patted her stomach, "My baby will be fine. Okay? You're my little brother. I want to make sure that these little...shits aren't bothering you. I want you to remember your school life as a happy time, not for what they're doing to you. You have to tell the teachers and the principal what they're doing to you. You should make a list of all the things they do to you. Then show it to your teachers. This has to stop Nathan!"

The young boy nodded grimly, "I know. I'll start writing a diary. I'll start it tonight" he glanced towards the forest at the back of the park. "Can we go for a walk along the river? Please?"

Emma took a quick look at her watch.12.34pm. She had promised her parents they would be home before 1pm. But if it was just to make him happy just for a few minutes more, then who cared if they were late for lunch?

"Okay. We can go to the river. But remember don't go too near to the edge. Right?" she warned.

Nathan smiled broadly and agreed. "Thanks sis!"

She chuckled and shoved her book into her black long strapped bag, "Right let's go!" she rose to her feet, following him as he crossed the snowy white ground. Her white trainers crunched nosily on the frosty snow as she tried her best to keep up with him. They wandered through the park until they approached the entrance to the small forest, following a small man-made path that was constructed when the town was being revamped five years before. The forest stretched for nearly half a mile, while the river stretched past the forest, onwards out of the town towards the neighbouring Central City.

Tall trees towered above Emma as she strolled along the path, seeing the river just a hundred yards ahead. There were very few people about, just the odd person walking their dog or some parents taking their children out for some fun in the snow. She slowly trailed her right hand over her stomach, wishing that the day would come when she would be pushing her pram along this path with her little baby boy or girl inside, staring up at her.

Emma glanced up as she passed by a large oak tree, noticing Nathan a few feet from the bank of the river. "Nathan, remember not too close!"

He turned around and nodded, then crouched down to gather a handful of snow. She rolled her eyes, this was all she needed. He was going to start to build another snowman. Her eyes darted up ahead to see a small bench, just waiting for her.

"Emma!" cried a female voice from behind her.

Twirling around Emma grinned widely at her friend Veronica or Ronnie as she preferred to be called. They were room-mates at the Community College, albeit for a little while. But still kept in touch. "Hi, Ronnie! How are you?"

Ronnie tucked her blondish hair behind her ears and immediately linked her arm with Emma's, "I'm great. I heard your news. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Steven! How far gone are you?"

Emma guided her friend towards the bench, casting another quick look towards Nathan as he continued to build another snowman. As Emma and her friend sat down, she began to divulge in her baby news. Emma was glad to be able to share the news with someone else.

Down beside the river, Nathan worked hard on creating the base of his new snowman. Concentrating fully on the task at hand. He straightened up and turned to face the river, marvelling at how sparkling the water was. How clear it was. Despite it's appearances, the river was extremely deep especially in the middle of the river, perhaps twelve feet deep. At the banks it was still dangerously deep, perhaps five feet or so. As for the current of the water, well it was extremely fast.

And add the fact that the temperature was way below zero, made it even more hazardous. It was a death trap in a sense.

Nathan bent down to lift up a small snow smeared pebble and flung it into the river, watching as it splashed into the crystal clear water. He gathered a few more pebbles in his hand and then one by one, threw them into the river. Seeing how far he could throw.

Suddenly a small smooth stone bounced off the back of his head, making him yelp and spin around to face his worst fears. Jack and his three friends. Luke, Cody and Michael.

They stood a few feet from him, further up the bank. Each of them holding a smug, nasty sneer on their faces. Even though Jack and his friends were the same age as Nathan, they were slightly taller than him. Making Nathan feel even more vulnerable, scared.

Nathan swallowed nervously and gave a quick glance towards the bench where his sister sat. Her attention was taken up by her friend, as they chatted and caught up on gossip and each other's life. If only she would give one fleeting look in his direction, then she could see that he was in trouble and that he needed her help to get out of this tricky predicament.

He froze with fear as Jack approached him, with his friends slowly following. Jack gave a small snigger, "Hey freak! Have you got our money?"

Nathan frowned, a look of confusion crossing his face. "What? What do you mean?"

Jack scoffed, "Our money. Remember what we told you?" he took another step forward, pushing Nathan further towards the edge of the river.

Again a look of utter bewilderment was etched across his face until it hit him. How could he forget? Jack and his friends had only started to demand money from him. It wasn't nothing much, just a few dollars whenever they asked. So, he had to make sure he had money on him whenever he could. If he didn't comply, he would _'get it' _as Jack would coldly say. He feared what would have happened if he didn't have the money to pay them. So, whenever he could he would discretely steal from his mother's purse or father's wallet. Nothing much, maybe an odd dollar or two. And even on the odd occasions he would have taken from Emma. It made him feel sick to the stomach, numb with guilt and betrayal. How could he do this to his own family? Steal from them? But the fear of what could happen to him if he didn't get the cash well, it made his heart skip a beat. Made his blood freeze with terror.

Slowly, Nathan reached into his jeans, digging around for any money he could muster. To his horror there wasn't a dime. "I...uh, I don't have any money" his bottom quivered slightly.

Jack shook his head slowly, then motioned his friends forward. "Really? Well, that isn't good. We told you to have the money on you at all times. Why the hell not, you loser?"

"I just d-don't have it!" Nathan stammered. His hands shook violently, his breath coming out in short misty puffs of air. His eyes yet again flickered over to Emma at the bench. She was still engrossed in her conversation.

Nathan's attention was soon drawn back towards Jack as he closed the gap between them, a spiteful sneer played at his lips. "You don't have it, huh? Well, we know what happens now, don't we boys?" he threw a naughty glance at his friends who instantly encircled Nathan. Like a pack of wolves, ready to attack their prey and soon each of them took turns in pushing and shoving him. Goading and insulting him, with a wicked glint in their eyes.

Nathan whimpered and cried, begging them to stop. But it seemed to egg them on and with a bitter laugh, Jack viciously shoved him backwards.

Straight into the river.

They thought that no one had seen. But someone did. Nathan's sister. Emma.

She sprung to her feet, her eyes widening with fear. Her mouth popped open, a cry erupting from her throat. "Nathan!"

The last imagine she saw of him was how he was savagely pushed by that little shit Jack, right into the cold river. Laughing loudly, Jack and friends spun on their heel down the path and were soon out of sight. Staggering forward towards the bank of the river, Emma sobbed, hoping that Nathan was okay.

Ronnie chased after her, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Oh, my god. They pushed him into the river! They pushed Nathan into the river!"

As they reached the bank, Emma searched for any sight of him. But she was too late, he was gone. Swept away by the deathly cold current. What had those little fucks done?

Emma vaguely remembered getting home. Thankfully Ronnie was there, comforting her after they reported Nathan's disappearance to the police. She explained what she saw. How Jack and his friends were crowded around her brother and how she saw Jack push him into the river, without a care in the world. How they ran away, laughing. Thinking it was just another joke, a little bit of fun they were having. It wasn't funny at all. Not to her_ or _her parents.

The police officer was kind, noting down every thing she said and explained that an officer would call out to each of the homes of the children involved, to gather their statements. Until then a search would be carried out of the river, to look for Nathan. He was honest in his opinion that he believed that if they were to find Nathan, then he would more than likely be dead. Due to the barbaric, cold conditions of the river. The chances of him surviving were slim. Given also the fact that the young boy could not swim.

Emma sat silently in the living room, her hands grasping a mug of coffee that had barely been touched. Her boyfriend Steven sat at her side, his right hand rubbing her back. His deep brown eyes trying to discern the emotion on her face, trying to get her to talk. However, she was too consumed in her thoughts to pay him any attention. All that was playing through her mind was the imagine of Nathan falling into the river, the splash of the cold water as his body disappeared. The callous cruel laughter of Jack and his friends as the fled. They didn't care, it appeared that they didn't have a caring bone in their body. But one day they would get their comeuppance. She would make sure of it.

She looked up glumly as her mother entered the living room and sat on the other side of her. Sighing solemnly Emma whispered, "I'm sorry mom"

"Sorry? What on earth for sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"For not looking out for Nathan properly. I should have kept a closer eye on him. Then..."

Her mother shook her head at his words and calmly took Emma's hands into her own, "Emma it isn't your fault. Okay? You weren't to know that this was going to happen. Don't you dare think that. It's not healthy"

Emma gave a small grim nod and leaned back in her seat, "He told me that the bullying was still going on. We thought it was over, but it wasn't mom. They were still harassing him mom! And now...he's gone. He's dead"

"Don't say that!" her mother snapped, "He's not dead. They're going to find him, Emma. They will"

Emma took a sip of her coffee. Not believing for a second of her mother's words. She knew in her heat that Nathan was dead. Just as the police officer had said to her, the water was icy cold, no one would have survived for that long in those conditions. Nathan had no chance.

There came a soft knock at the front door and like lightening Emma's mother rushed towards it, opening it to reveal the Sheriff and one of his police officers. They took off their police hats and slowly entered the house, their faces were stern. Sombre. Emma knew it was bad news.

"Mrs Bennett" the Sheriff started, "We've found Nathan"

Mrs Bennett gasped, glancing over her shoulder as her husband walked down the stairs. His eyes blotchy from crying, his face forlorn. "Is he alive?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr Bennett. But we found him just a mile down the river, lying face down just on the river bank. He was already dead" the Sheriff stated grimly, "His cause of death is still unknown of as yet. If you wish we could escort you to the mortuary, if you wish to see him?"

Mrs Bennett turned to her husband, her eyes welling with tears and with a stifled sob she threw herself into his arms, grief overwhelming her. Her husband nodded once, "I would like to see him, yes" his mumbled.

Emma stood up and stepped forward, "You're going to arrest them aren't you? Jack and his friends?"

"Ms Bennett. I'm afraid no charges will be brought against them"

"What?" Emma squealed, "And why not? They pushed him, they let him die in that river!"

The Sheriff sighed, "I'm afraid their statements correspond with each other. They are adamant that Nathan tripped and fell into the river. They say that no one touched him"

"Well, they're lying!" Emma clenched her fists, "They did push him. They're nothing but a bunch of fucking liars!"

The Sheriff recoiled slightly at the tone of her voice, "Ms Bennett. I understand how angry you are. But there is nothing we can do. It was an accidental death. We only have your word against theirs"

Emma glared at him with venom and turned away. Steven gently took her into his arms, whispering quietly, "It's okay Em. You'll get through this. I'll be here for you"

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "But I should have been there for Nathan"

He hugged her tightly and then slowly let go as she twisted in his grasp, "I want to see him too dad. I want to go with you"

Her father nodded once, reaching for his coat on the coat stand. "Okay, Emma. But I don't think you should stay long though. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are pregnant"

"I know dad. I'll be fine" she placed her hand on her stomach, "We'll be fine"

The journey to the town morgue was quiet, each family member lost in their sombre thoughts. Dreading to see the cold, dead, lifeless form of their son, their brother. Emma knew deep inside that perhaps seeing her brother's corpse so soon after his untimely death was not a good idea for her mindset. But she wanted to make absolutely sure it was him. She wanted to say goodbye, the final farewell.

They waited outside the small room that the mortuary staff had organised for them to see Nathan's body. They were met outside by the local parish priest, decked in his black holy garments and with a small black holy bible perched underneath his arm. He shook their hands, giving them his condolences. Saying that God would look after Nathan in heaven. That he was looking over them and would help them get through their time of heartache, of grief.

It wasn't long until the door to the room creaked open, a female worker motioning them into the dimly lit room. In the middle a body covered in a plain white blanket. On the mantelpiece behind was a small set of scented candles and a small crucifix. Emma grasped Steven's hand tightly as they edged forward into the room, stopping a few feet from the body.

Her mother and father stood side by side, their ashen faces staring forward at the body and slowly the female mortuary worker trailed back the blanket. Revealing the pale face of Nathan. His eyes clamped shut, his lips a faint blue. His clothes were still the same, but they were soaked right through.

Backing out of the room the female worker closed the door behind her, leaving the priest to start the prayer proceedings. He stepped forward towards Nathan's corpse and did the sign of the cross over his body, mumbling words to himself. He then cleared his throat, flicking through the pages of the bible until he found the page he was looking for.

"In the name of the father, the son and of the holy spirit. Amen" he began.

They blessed themselves, listening sadly as the priest began to pray over Nathan's body, each of them responding as when permitted. The atmosphere was glum, full of despair. Tears and sobs floated throughout the room as Emma and her mother succumbed to their tears, their anguish. They couldn't contain it for any longer.

Finally, the priest began to recite one last prayer, "Lord God, source and destiny of our lives, in Your loving providence You gave us Nathan to grow in wisdom, age, and grace. Now You have called him to Yourself. We grieve over the loss of one so young and struggle to understand Your purpose. Draw him to Yourself and give him full stature in Christ. May he stand with all the angels and saints, who know Your love and praise Your saving will. Amen" he lowered the bible and then made the sign of the cross, "In the name of the father, the son and of the holy spirit. Amen"

He closed the book and slowly approached Mr and Mrs Bennett, shaking each of their hands in turn then did the same to Emma and Steven, before leaving the room.

Taking a deep breath, Emma took a few steps forward towards Nathan's body and gently placed her hand on his forehead, new fresh tears spilling from her red eyes. Her mouthed quivered and slowly she leaned down, whispering in his ear as though she believed he could really hear her, somewhere. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you Nathan" her eyes were cold, hard as she muttered the last few words. Then made a promise she was vowed to keep, "I'll make them pay"


	3. Connecting With the Dead

**Chapter 3**: Connecting With the Dead.

The last six years had been hard to get through. The guilt, the grief and anger of losing Nathan. Of his death had made Emma feel so low, full of rage. Some of the rage was directed to herself, for not being more vigilant at the river. But the majority of her anger was towards Jack and his fellow callous friends. They were the assailants of Nathan's untimely death.

Thankfully Steven remained at her side, proposed to her and now they were now married for the last three years. They were a family. Her, Steven and their beautiful little daughter Megan. Megan was a joy, a little bubbly girl with her light brown hair, green eyes and Steven's cheeky grin. She was so playful, trusting and her laugh was so infectious. Every time she laughed, Emma couldn't help but smile. It was through their love, their warmth that she was able to carry on with her life. Also, with the prospect of vengeance was another factor that egged her on. She wanted them, Jack, Cody, Michael and Luke to pay. They had thought they had gotten away with her brother's death, but they hadn't.

Soon, they would get their comeuppance.

About a year after Nathan's death Emma's parents decided to sell their house and leave to another part of the town, near the outskirts. They couldn't bare to walk by Nathan's room each day, knowing that he wasn't in his room playing his video games. Reading his comic books.

For a few years Emma and Steven had moved into Steven's parents home, until they had gathered enough money to purchase their first home. The only house in price range was a house on Elm Street, just a few doors down from her old home. It had been on the market for the last couple of years and there was very little interest shown. That was until Emma and Steven had viewed it around 2006. It was very quaint, homely and had a large back yard for little Megan to play in when she got older. It was perfect and so they lodged a large deposit for it from their savings. The price of the house was considerably lower than other homes they had viewed. Perhaps more than a third lower. She didn't know why no one wanted to buy it. Her and Steven didn't know the dark secrets the house held, the terror and death surrounding it. If they knew then more than likely they would not have moved in. But they hadn't a clue.

Ignorance could be bliss.

But for them it could be _deadly_.

It wasn't until under a year ago that by chance that Emma heard that a '_spirit_' had supposedly haunted her home on Elm Street.

She had been browsing in a local spiritual/medium shop near the centre of town, just in the centre of Main Street and was engaged in conversation with the woman who owned the shop with her husband. She was in her early 60s and have lived in Springwood all her life with her husband and two children who would have been in their late twenties now, but had died at a young age in strange circumstances. That was all that she had decided to disclose to Emma. When she had asked Emma where she had lived she became jumpy, edgy when she was told it was 1428 Elm Street. She began to ramble, her words not making much sense until the sentence blurted out of her mouth. _'He used to haunt that house'_

Emma was quickly drawn in by this and tried to ask her more about this 'spirit' but her husband had ushered his wife into the back room, saying that he was sorry for his wife's peculiar ramblings. That she wasn't at herself.

Emma however wanted to know more and ever since that day she had became a regular shopper there. Buying books on the supernatural, contacting the dead, an oujia board, spiritual artefacts and small ornaments and whatever else she believed would come in handy. It was a way of also getting more friendly to Mrs Sanders and hopefully find out a little more about her home on Elm Street. But nearly every time she tried to talk to her, Mr Sanders would drag her into the store room and she could hear him reprimanding her. He seemed very afraid of what his wife would say. But what harm would it lead to?

Just under a few weeks ago did Emma finally find out the spirit's name. Freddy. That was all Mrs Sanders could say, that and how his Freddy character was murderer whose committed his crimes back in the 1960s. When she said this to her, Emma felt a tingle go up her spine. It made her hairs stand up on her arms and the back of her neck. It was fascinating, yet frightening too.

That was all she could find out that day. Even when she tried to use the internet and the old local newspaper files in the library, she could barely find anything of importance relating to this Freddy character and his murders in the 1960s. Whatever small newspaper articles she did find had most of the articles blanked out. They were dated in the early 60s, but one thing she did find out was that the media called him the _'Springwood Slasher'_. She had discretely printed out some of the articles, despite them being blank. As from her books she found out that any items in any shape of form relating to the dead person could be used to created a form of contact with the person's soul, spirit.

It had crossed Emma's mind to ask other older local residents in the town about the Springwood Slasher, but she decided against it. They would only be curious as to why she was interested in his history, his crimes. So, she kept her research to herself.

Her revenge on those fuckers depended on it. Her aim was to contact this spirit and hopefully broker a deal with him. So, that he would haunt Jack and his friends. Push them close to the edge of their sanity, make their lives a living hell. Just basically fuck with their minds. And in return she promised not to send him back to hell, where he came from. Where she summoned his soul from.

Throughout the last year or two since Megan had started started school, Emma had began to work as an office administrator in Springwood High School. In the main reception area of the school. The money was very good, despite her only working part time. And also it was a good way of keeping an eye on Jack and his friends. Her duties weren't always limited to the reception area and therefore she was able to roam the corridors on her work obligations such as showing about visitors from other schools or governing bodies.

She would regularly pass Jack and his friends nearly every week either in the corridors as they were moving from class to class or when she was leaving or entering the school, ready to start her work. It made her skin crawl, her blood boil with fury to see them growing up, getting on with their lives. Hanging out with their other friends, their girlfriends. Being happy, young and full of life. She wanted to be sick. The bastards. Murderers. She was so blinded by hate over the years that she saw them as murderers. Nothing more, nothing less. They acted like Nathan's death never happened.

But she would help them remember. They would get a taste of their own medicine.

It was early March on a cold Friday afternoon, just a few weeks before Spring Break. The whole of Springwood High School was engulfed in excitement at the annual Spring break High School dance. Emma sat in the large reception area at the front of the school, typing out the last few letters regarding the dance. It was near home time for her. Steven would be picking her up from school within the next fifteen minutes. No more work until Monday afternoon, the wonders of working part time.

Looking up from her computer screen Emma gave a warm smile as one of her co-workers pulled on their coat, "See you on Monday Pauline"

The female co-worker grinned back, "See you then. Have a nice weekend"

Emma nodded and turned back to her computer screen, typing out the rest of her letters. There were three small desks in the reception area where she and her two other workers completed their daily tasks. There was a long counter area and a small side entrance to the reception. Usually students were not permitted in the area, unless authorised or escorted by a teacher. Many of the students personal details were kept in a large room adjacent to the small office area where she worked. Also, the principal and vice principals office were situated right behind the desks, just down a small narrow corridor.

Sighing with relief Emma had finished her work for the day and saved the letters to the hard-drive, before logging off the computer. Grabbing her dark grey pin striped jacket she stood from her desk and gathered her hand-bag before venturing out the small side gap of the counter. A small grin grew across her face at the sight of Steven and Megan standing outside large double glassed doors.

She laughed as Megan squealed and banged on the door, "Mommy!"

Walking briskly towards her, Emma opened the door and reached down to gather her daughter in her arms, lifting her off the ground. "Hey, honey" she kissed her forehead lightly.

Wrapping her small arms around Emma's shoulders, Megan grinned. "I painted a picture today mommy!"

"Oh, you did? What is it?"

"Our house and we have a big swimming pool"

Emma gave her daughter a bewildered look, "But we don't have a swimming pool"

Megan pouted then her eyes lit up and she glanced at her father, Steven. "Can daddy not build one in the back?"

Emma glanced at Steven, smiling. "I'll have a talk with daddy when we get home. Okay?"

This appeared to satisfy Megan who beamed with delight as she was carried towards their car, a dark red Toyota parked down at the kerb near the main road. Just a little off the school grounds. It was a overcast afternoon, with very few students on the school grounds. Why would they be anyway? It was nearing 3.30pm, once the bell rang for 3pm on a Friday they would run to the doors like a stampede. Wanting to escape their prison that was called school for another two days.

Letting Megan down to the ground, she helped her daughter into the back of the car and onto her booster seat and securely buckled her in. Then climbed into the front passenger seat beside Steven, who started the car. He glimpsed over at Emma as he pulled away from the kerb, "So, fancy a take away tonight? Indian or Chinese? I bought a pizza for Megan"

"I don't mind. I can go and collect it. I'm going to Mrs Sanders shop before it closes" Emma suggested.

"You way buying more of that supernatural crap, eh?" Steven teased.

Emma gave him a stony glare, "Don't start Steven. Please"

"I still can't believe you are really interested into all them ghost theories" he mumbled.

"Well, it's just a little hobby. It's not as though I'm going to raise the devil or anything" Emma joked and gave him a smirk.

He rolled his eyes in disbelief and turned the car into the next street, Elm Street. Steadily the car approached their home, making Emma's stomach tie into a knot as the car pulled into their drive way of 1428.

She didn't understand why, but over the last year or so since she had started to investigate or well, _try_, to investigate this Freddy character she felt very nervous when she was in her house. She tried countless times to push the anxious feeling to the side, but still it loomed over her.

She jumped as she felt Steven's warm hand shake her shoulder, "Hey, you were day dreaming there. You okay?"

"Yeah" she smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. Bit tired"

He nodded. "Okay, perhaps you should have an early tonight then too" he smirked suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, before climbing out of the car and helped Megan out of the car. Her daughter scuttled towards the yellow door of their home, waiting eagerly for her mother or father to open the door for her. "I want to put my picture up on the fridge!" she piped up cheerfully.

Emma nodded and pulled out a small set of keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open for her and she soon scampered down the hallway to the kitchen with her little backpack hung over her shoulder.

"I think we're going to need another fridge for all them pictures she puts on them" Emma mumbled.

Steven chuckled lightly, "You could be right there"

Emma shrugged off her jacket and slowly began to climb the stairs, "I'll be down in few minutes. Would you stick me on a coffee please?"

"Yes ma'am!" he playfully saluted her, then turned towards Megan as she tugged at his jeans, wanting his attention.

Upstairs Emma had crept into the spare bedroom at the back and had logged onto the personal computer, hoping to try one more time to dig up some more information on Freddy and his crimes. As usual it was useless, nothing of much importance or significance. Another fucking dead end. She prayed that her meeting with Mrs Sanders later would cast some fresh perspective on her investigation. Anything would suffice.

Clicking the 'x' button Emma shut down the computer and crossed the landing to her bedroom, right at the front right of the house. She walked over to the large double sized bed at the back wall and sluggishly slumped down on it, rubbing the back of her neck jadedly. Her eyes flickered over to a small photograph of her and Nathan sitting on her dressing table to her left.

Slowly her hand reached out and grasped the photograph, staring at it silently then hesitantly she placed it back on the dresser.

"Here's your coffee" came Steven's voice from the doorway.

She yelped and twisted around to face him, "Don't do that Steven!"

"I'm sorry. I must have called you about three or four times" he gave an apologetic shrug, "Emma, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine" she replied and stood, taking the coffee off of him as she passed and kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "Stop worrying. Okay?"

He shook his head as his wife wandered down the landing and descended the stairs. Her behaviour over the last several months were very perplexing, the sudden interest in the dead, supernatural programmes, books of contacting the dead and collecting items from that spiritual shop were not like her. It seemed a little bit odd. But perhaps it was nothing. Being paranoid was always one of his traits. She was doing no harm.

Chugging down the rest of her coffee Emma placed the cup in the sink, exiting the kitchen into the living room where Megan contently watched cartoons from the sofa with one of her friend's from across the street, a small blond girl named Suzy. "Megan, you better be good for your daddy when I'm out okay"

Megan mumbled a quick reply, "Okay mommy" her gaze never leaving the television scene. Much to Emma's amusement, she never did like anyone interrupting her while watching TV. Just like Steven and his sports.

With one last glance at her daughter Emma left the house and pulled out her own set of keys for the car, unlocking it briskly and slid into the front driver's seat. She felt anxious for some reason, it wasn't as though she hadn't asked Mrs Sanders questions about this Freddy character before. Albeit not getting any concrete information from her. However, it was as though she felt like she was going to find something crucial about him, that it would be a turning point.

She stuck the keys in the ignition and started the engine, embarking onwards out of her neighbourhood towards Main Street, just a short five minute drive away. It didn't take her long to find a parking space, which was just several yards down from the shop and soon she was marching towards it. Wishing that it was still opened for business. It was just past 4.40, they would be closing soon.

Noticing that the 'open' sign was still hung up on the glass part of the door, Emma sighed in relief and turned the steel handle pushing the door open. There was a jingle of a bell signalling that someone had entered the shop. Emma glimpsed quickly about the medium sized shop, seeing a woman standing at the counter, purchasing some items from Mrs Sanders.

Emma turned to her left, passing by a large broad circular table covered with a variety of ouija boards in a wide variety of layouts and different materials. There were also several Pathfinder Psychic Talking boards and Psychic Circles boards. At the far wall was a large book shelf, with three to four rows of books. All of them varying from the dark arts, spiritual symbols, supernatural myths and facts, books of contacting the dead through seances or other methods. Books on the history of magic, of supernatural myths and some biographies of Spiritualists throughout the last few decades. There were a few other books on dreams and parallel universe's.

Looking over the books quickly Emma turned back towards the counter as the customer left the shop. Walking over, Emma bent down to browse through the magical potions, tarot cards, spiritual items such as pendants, sculptures, charms, pictures among other things. After a few minutes Emma straightened up and looked to her left briskly through the small narrow doorway into the store room at the back. The coast was clear. Mr Sanders was nowhere to be seen.

Turning towards Mrs Sanders, she smiled. "Hi, Mrs Sanders. How are you?"

The older woman grinned and tucked a stray of grey hair behind her ears. "I'm fine Emma. What about yourself? How's the family?"

"Oh, we're fine thanks" she paused, then cleared her throat nervously and lowered her voice. "Mrs Sanders, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me more about this...Freddy guy?" she raised an eyebrow, "You said he as a murderer? Can you tell me more about it?

Her cool calm expression soon faded away, her hands beginning to shake slowly. "The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called him. The fucker. He...was evil. He is evil!"

Emma stepped closer, "What did he do?"

"He took them. Took them away and killed them. Killed the kids and he touched them, molested them. Little girls and boys" she whispered throatily, "But you see he was caught. Brought to court for his crimes!"

Emma leaned her hands on the counter, "What happened?"

"They were stupid, they didn't sign it! Didn't sign the warrant! He got set free, but they came after him. The parents!"

"The parents of his victims?"

She nodded with vigour, "Yes, tracked him down to the power planet where they killed him. Burned him in the boiler room where he took the little boys and girls" her eyes watered with fear as she muttered slowly. "But he always comes back! Freddy Krueger always comes back!"

A male figure staggered forward and clutched Mrs Sander's right arm, "Damn it Geraldine! Be quiet woman!" he silenced her, giving her a stony glare and then pushed her further down the corridor into the store room.

He then ventured back out, shutting the door behind him and stared angrily at Emma. "Why the hell are you asking questions? Huh?"

"I d-don't understand Mr Sanders..."

"Of course you don't. You don't understand the dangers of the questions you ask. That monster should never be mentioned after what he destroyed this town!"

Emma frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

He scowled and came from behind the counter, grasping her arm firmly and ushered her out of the shop, "Just forget about everything my wife told you. Now, we're closed!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Emma standing alone on the side-walk. A greater sense of curiosity overwhelming her upon hearing this new piece of news. She had finally found out his full name. Freddy Krueger. And had where and how he died. At last she was getting somewhere. Should she take it one step further and go to the place he died, the power plant? She knew that it existed on the edge of the town. Maybe take a piece of metal or gravel from the grounds. She had read in one of her books that items from the area or location of where the spirit had died could help get in contact with their spirit.

Deciding that this was a good idea to look into she trotted towards her car, soon taking off towards the north of the town. To the power plant. Her grip on the steering wheel was firm, her palms were sweaty with apprehension as the car neared the power plant with each second. She wondered what Mr Sanders meant by his words earlier. Freddy was dead, the only destruction he would have done was to the lives of those children he murdered. How he caused pain to their families by taking them away. Mr Sanders probably said that to scare her, to put her off asking anymore questions about Freddy.

She shrugged and focused her gaze on the small dirt road she had now turned into. At the end of the road she turned left and her mouth slowly popped open in astonishment at the size of the power plant. It was larger than she imagined. The metal structure stretched for about two to three hundred yards in front of her. The largest part of the building stood at about thirty feet. Pulling her car to a stop, she sluggishly climbed out of the car and took a few shaky steps forward. Her eyes scanned the front of the power planet and then slowly she began to walk forward until she was a few feet from the structure. She placed her hands on her hips and scanned the concrete walls once more, seeing a few old battered couches, car engines and busted tyres. Her gaze fell upon two large seven ten foot metal doors blocking a doorway and she grumbled in disappointment. "Shit"

It hadn't even crossed her mind that the police would have secured the place after his death. She wondered if any of the parents were prosecuted for taking the law into their own hands? Or had they gotten away with it, gotten away with murder? That would be another few questions she would ask Mrs Sanders. That is if she was allowed back into the store.

Looking down at the gravel and dust, she pondered on gathering some of that to use that instead of a part of the structure. It was linked to the grounds or well it was part of it. It was better than nothing.

Rushing back to her car she popped open the boot and found several plastic bags all scrunched up together in the corner of the boot. She unravelled a small white plastic bag and scuttled back towards the blocked entrance and knelt on the ground. Beginning to scoop a few handfuls of gravel and stones from the ground. She tightly tied the bag closed and shoved the small plastic bag into her handbag, then set off back home, a sense of excitement pumping through her veins. With each passing minute she was getting closer to contacting Freddy. Unknowingly becoming closer to awakening a demon who would turn her life upside down.

It was now creeping up to 10pm. Emma had just finished taking a quick shower and was changed into a pair of dark grey jogging bottoms and white tank top, her usual sleeping attire. She had just barely managed to get Megan upstairs with the promise of putting on one of her DVDS. Anything for a quiet night.

Sighing contently Emma slid onto the sofa beside Steven, cuddling against him as he wrapped his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So" he began, "How was Mrs Sanders? You get any more of your..._junk_?"

She looked up to him and gave him a scolded look, "It's not junk. Some of the items I have are very interesting. Okay?"

He grinned, knowing that he was getting on her nerves with his teasing. He loved to tease her. "Now, seriously. Don't you think that it's not but a load of shit? I mean, you don't believe all them documentaries and shows about the dead. Do you?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. But you never know"

He stared at her sternly, "I just think it's a little bit dangerous. People dealing with that side of the world. Spirits, ghosts. People should just leave the dead alone"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she gave him a shocked glare, "You think I'm going to raise the dead?"

"No, I'm talking about you!" he kissed her head quickly, "You silly muppet. I mean them on the television!"

She blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, right"

He looked over at the clock on the wall and grumbled. "I'm going to head to bed here. You coming?"

"No, there's something on TV I want to watch" Emma reached over to the coffee table and grabbed hold of the mote control, "Supernatural is on"

Wagging his finger at her he joked, "I knew that you have a crush on them two brothers!"

"OK" she threw her hands up in front of her in defence, "You got me there!"

He slowly rose from the sofa, giving her a goodnight kiss, "Good night. Enjoy!"

She grinned back and tucked her legs under her bum as she got more comfortable, turning the channel over to her programme. Her focus wasn't on the television as she concentrated on listening to her husband as he got himself ready for him, the floorboards creaking under his feet from above. After fifteen minutes Emma switched off the TV and scurried into the lounge across the hallway, glancing briefly up the stairs as she passed them. The coast was clear. She walked briskly into the far corner of the room and crouched down beside a large wooden cabinet.

Reaching into her jogging bottoms pocket she pulled out a small silver key and unlocked one of the small doors at the right hand corner, then pulled opened the door. Inside was a medium sized navy back pack where she had stashed her items she had collected over the last few months. An ouija board, a book of spells and symbols in relation to contacting the dead, a small glass to use on the ouija board, a small pink folder with newspaper articles of the Springwood Slasher's crimes and the plastic bag containing the gravel from the power plant, the place where he died. Where he was murdered.

Emma wasn't entirely sure if it was enough to help her get in contact with his spirit, but she had to try. Gathering her belongings she exited the lounge and headed down into the basement. At the bottom she laid her items on the ground and stretched her right hand over to the nearby wall, switching on the light switch.

A single light bulb flickered on allowing light to flood the once darkened room. She slowly turned around and surveyed the basement once. There was a small washing machine and tumble dryer in the corner of the room with several large tool boxes that belonged to Steven. To her right was Megan's small bicycle, scooter and doll pram. Another item that had been in the house ever since she bought it was an old furnace. It's door was seemingly moulded shut to her dismay, as she wanted to find it was still in working order. She had wanted to use it during the winter months, extra help with heating the house.

Placing her items on the ground she then walked briskly across the basement area to where a small gap in the wall where she had slid in a large old mirror. Grasping the edges of it she pulled it out and sat it down in the middle of the basement beside her belongings. She then began flip through one of her books and soon stopped at the page she was looking for. It showed a large diagram used to raise or contact a dead spirit as long as items that were connected to his soul or his life were used. She looked down the items scattered around her. Damn. It may not be enough. But god loved a trier and she was definitely going to give this her all.

Digging into her bag she pulled out three small white candles and began to light them with a small lighter, then placed them in three points around the mirror. Next she pulled out a thick black permanent marker and began to draw on the mirror. First she drew a large circle, then a slightly smaller one inside of it. Next, she placed them points on the edge of the inner circle then drew three lines, creating a triangle inside. Glancing at the picture once more she started to make three cross signs in the three smaller segments inside the smaller circle, just outside the triangle. Finally inside the triangle she drew an oval shape, then on top of the oval shape she created half the shape of an oval and then connected a small cross just onto the grove of the semi oval shape. She titled her head as she studied the drawing, it wasn't that bad for her first attempt. Next she would try and organise the newspaper articles inside the circle and to sprinkle some of the gravel from the grounds of the power plant inside as well.

After completing the task of sprinkling the gravel inside the diagram and re-arranging the news papers articles, she then grabbed her book and sat on her knees, calming her breathing as she became relaxed and focused. Trying to clear her mind and concentrate on finding the spirit, Freddy's spirit. She slowly looked down at the next page at the spell used to contact dead spirit's and began to recite it out loud. "Departed spirit, this call here. I ask that you now draw near. Come to me and do not hide. Cross now the great divide"

Emma held her breath, waiting for something to happen. A tap, a low voice, a sigh. Anything. But all that greeted her ears was a deathly silence. Again she recited the spell with greater enthusiasm, with more purpose. But again, after listening for a minute she found that there was no sign of his presence in the room. Grumbling softly she stood and stepped over to the ouija board, kneeling in front of it and placed the small glass in the middle.

The only change in the room was that it was getting more hotter, to her surprise, it was meant to be getting colder when a spirit is present. Anxiously she put the tip of her right finger on the top of the glass, "If the spirit of Freddy Krueger is here, please make a sign"

Nothing.

"Please move this glass. Use my energy to help move the glass" she persisted.

Again a few minutes went by and she asked again three more times. Still the result was the same. Nothing. Taking her hand away from the glass, Emma cursed in annoyance and stood grabbing her book and slowly flicked through it, trying to find any other ways to contact his spirit.

Her eyes soon swooped down to the three candles as the flickered out, startling her as her mouth went agape in shock and quickly she spun around to the ouija board as the glass began to inch towards one of the letters by it's own accord. She gulped as it stopped over the letter 'F' and then exploded into pieces, the glass showering over the board.

Emma jumped back and then slowly a smile crept over her face. It worked, she had made contact with him. She had to keep up her efforts, she couldn't stop now. Closing the book she began to tidy up, putting away her books and ouija board, while brushing away the shards of glass. She would continue with her seance tomorrow night as all she wanted now was a good night's sleep.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Emma had now completely cleared any evidence of her séance from the basement area and had left her back pack back in its hiding place in the lounge. She trudged wearily into her bedroom, hearing the soft snores of Steven as he lay deep in his slumber. Pulling down the covers she climbed in beside him and gently kissed his forehead and soon she herself was fast asleep.

It was near 2am when Emma woke up, her mouth parched and dry. She was in need of some water and something to cool her down, she felt like her skin was on fire. It was only the start of March it shouldn't be this fucking warm. Kicking the covers off of her she stood and wandered into the hallway, rubbing her eyes jadedly and descended the staircase heading straight into the kitchen. Turning on the cold tap she grabbed a tall glass tumbler from the draining board and poured herself a cold glass of water, downing it in three long gulps. She placed the glass back onto the counter and was about to head back upstairs when a loud crash came from downstairs, from the basement. Swallowing thickly she walked towards the door and clasped the door handle, "Hello?"

There was a small childish giggle which made her eyes widen, "Megan? Is that you?"

She swiftly pushed the door opened and stepped through the door, finding herself standing in front of the power plant, where she was earlier that evening. Taking a glance around she noticed that it was pitch black, the dark sky scattered with little speckles of yellow stars. Staring straight ahead she saw that the large metal plates that sealed the entrance where now gone. She felt a shiver of anticipation shoot through her spine.

It was a dream, of course, it had to be. But why was she dreaming of this place? It could possibly be that all this talk and investigation into Freddy had made her have the dream of this place, having visited the area earlier that day could have been the catalyst. It was to be honest with herself, starting to freak her out a little.

Slowly and with caution she moved forward, wanting to explore the power plant for however long she was going to be asleep for. She winced at the feel of hard jagged stones beneath her bare feet as she walked onwards, feeling slighty concerned at how real the stones felt under her feet. Soon the gravel gave way to hard concrete as she entered the entrance of the power plant. Her vision was soon distorted, blackness surrounding her to her worry. She slowed to a stop and reached out with her right hand to feel along a wall, using it as a guide to help her onwards.

She continued her sluggish pace for about fifty yards until she came a small intersecting corridor that was dimly light by a few light bulbs hung from the ceiling above her head. She sighed relieved that at last she could see where she was. Scanning the corridor in front of her she saw at the very end was the beginning of a staircase. Moving onward she looked to her left seeing that she was now high on a catwalk, that loomed over a vast maze of passageways stretching out as far as her eye could see.

Feeling her heartbeat picking up speed Emma felt a surge of adrenaline pumping through her body and she took off towards the staircase and soon was at the bottom step. Taking off into one of the passageways she went by large metal machinery used to regulate the boilers and furnaces. They sprung to life as she walked by, the temperature values jumping dangerously high as the machines groaned and creaked. Emma gulped at the increasing intensity of the machines and felt water dribbling down her forehead, her sweat pouring from her pores. It was excruciatingly hot in here.

She reached up and wiped at her face, jogging onwards as she saw a faint orange glow up ahead.

In the distance she could faintly hear a group of young children singing an unfamiliar tune, a rhyme.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four better lock your door_

_Five six grab your crucifix_

_Seven eight better stay up late_

_Nine ten never sleep again_

Emma gulped, wondering where the children were hiding? Why where they singing such a weird song? What did it mean? Was it some sort of warning?

Coming across a large opening Emma slowed down and peered into the room. There was a long wooden work bench to her far right against a concrete wall that was littered with tools, an old navy scrap book and several rusty knives and hand cuffs. Beside it was a doorway leading to a small makeshift living quarters with a busted mattress, chair and small TV sitting on a table.

Tearing her gaze away form the room she took a few steps forward and looked over to large furnace in the corner of the room. It was in working order, a ferocious fire burning inside. The flames flickering and scalding a body, a male body. The door to the furnace slowly creaked open, making her yelp in surprise her eyes going wide as the burnt body began to crawl forward. The flames began to dissipate away as the corpse slumped out onto the concrete floor, his clothing becoming slightly more easy to distinguish.

Slowly, the burnt man pushed himself to his knees, his attire consisting of black trousers, a grimy tattered red and green sweater with black boots. He looked over to her, his face blistered and scorched. He did not seem to notice her presence and turned back towards the furnace, reaching in with his left hand and pulled out a dark brown fedora hat that wasn't burned or singed at all and placed on top of his head. Then finally he reached in for one last item, a glove, attached to each finger were six inch blades. Gradually, he rose to his feet and slid his prized weapon onto his right hand, flexing it menacingly and then turned back to Emma.

She remained rooted to the spot, her mouth agape. This couldn't be him, could it? Was this really Freddy? The spirit she had been trying to reach?

She was soon broke out of her thoughts as Freddy slowly approached her, a vile dark smile growing over his face. "Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so what did you think? I haven't a clue about contacting the dead so I got my ideas from google, lol. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thakns.  
Paula


	4. Deadly Deal

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Five months is a very long time to update. To clear something up, Emma does not know anything about Krueger's murders in the dreams. She believes he is a spirit, she won't find out until later how dangerous he really is.

**Chapter 4: **Deadly Deal

Emma had lost all movement in her limbs, her body was rigid with confusion and slight fear. Her eyes were wide, staring directly at Freddy as he slowly approached her. She was speechless, unable to form any words. She had never even contemplated that spirits could exist in people's dreams. This was very unexpected. The question however remained. Could she persuade this spirit to haunt Jack and the others?

Perhaps haunt their dreams? Make them have nightmares?

_Possibly. _

But first she had to gather her composure, find the right words to say. To get him to do her bidding. If not, then she would have to send his spirit back to hell. Simple as that.

There was a sharp screech of metal upon metal, making her yelp and jerk her face upwards as Freddy neared her with each passing step. Dragging his deadly blades along the side of the searing hot furnace. He gave a sly smirk, having read every single thought that was whirling about in her mind. She was so stupid, so fucking naïve to even believe that he would do her bidding. That she could strike a deal with him. Get him to be _her_ puppet?

Well, she was in for a rude awakening. But of course, he would toy with her. Pretend to play along, if only for a very short while. It was evident that she no idea _who_ he was, what he was and what he was capable of doing. That he had the ultimate power to turn dreams into reality. From what he could discern from her mind, she assumed that he only lived in the town and was a child killer called the Springwood Slasher. She knew absolutely nothing of the nightmares he had created in the town over the last three decades, the countless deaths he had caused. How he had literally eradicated the youth of the town. She knew nothing, absolutely fucking nothing. So, screwing with her mind, fucking up her life would be fun.

Whenever this little bitch did find out what he was all about, it would be too late. Her life would be in pieces. It was time to reel this little whore in, gain her trust. She could be the best possible way of getting back to _his_ children, it was time to get back on track. Nothing would jeopardise it this time. He wouldn't screw it up, not after the catastrophe that was Jason. There was no way he was going to fuck up again.

Sniggering softly to himself he advanced quickly towards her, making her instinctively jolt back defensively. Much to his delight. He was putting her on edge, just as planned. "So" he leered huskily, "are you going to answer my question?"

She pressed her back against the wall behind her, swallowing thickly with nervousness. "I, uh...brought you back from hell. I've a proposition for you..." she averted her eyes from his face, feeling as though she was going to be sick at the sight of his disfigured scarred flesh. It looked _so_ real.

Freddy slowly titled his head to the side and tipped his fedora hat to the side, showing the scarred tissue where his left ear would have been. "Go on, I'm all ears" he grinned with malicious intent.

She shivered involuntary, wondering how a spirit could make her feel like this? So afraid and on edge? "I want you to haunt a few teenager's dreams. Only for a little while"

"Hmm, really?" he growled, "Why would you want me to do that?"

Emma quickly looked away, trying to contain her emotions over the reasoning why. This gave Freddy the opportunity to dive into her mind, seeing the memory that was playing before her eyes. There were four young boys, aged about eleven or twelve. They were heckling and goading a boy their own age, near an icy cold river. Snow covered the ground, their breaths coming out in short puffs as they cornered the boy before them. One of them had pushed the frightened the boy into the river, then turned to run away. Each of them were laughing.

Freddy cackled madly inside his mind as he continued to read her thoughts in regards to these boys. So, she wanted revenge? Wanted each of them to suffer, to experience the same mental, emotional abuse they were inflicting on her brother? She wanted them to feel so afraid, through their nightmares? Oh, he would do that, but he would give them so much more than mental torture. It would be physical too, he would scare the fuckers to _death_. He let out a dark chuckle and straightened his head as he turned to stare her directly in her eyes.

Emma licked her dry lips and eventually replied to his question, "They were bullying my brother and because of this, he died. It was six years ago"

Freddy placed his left scarred hand on his chest, mocking sadness, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he hissed, "Aw, how _sad_"

She flinched at this, there was something about this spirit that she didn't like. Not just him, this whole place. This boiler room, this dream didn't seem right. It terrified her. She took a deep breath, it was probably just down to her nerves. That's all. She was just nervous. Looking towards him once more, she braced herself as he took a small step towards her, "What if I don't agree? Huh?"

Glaring back with all the courage she could muster, she defiantly replied. "I'll send you back to hell. I have the means do do so"

It was true she had the means, but not necessarily the _experience_ to do so.

Smiling heinously upon reading her thoughts, Freddy knew this was going to be very easy. He had never met such a naïve girl like her in a very long time, perhaps since he was alive and luring the young little girls away with him. This girl had no clue what she was dealing with. It was time to play along with her. "If I agree you won't send me back?"

She gave a sluggish nod in agreement.

He flashed her a sly grin and lunged towards her, grabbing the back of her hair with his scarred and drew her close. She whimpered as he ever so delicately wrapped his bladed claw around her face. However, he made sure not to apply too much pressure on her face. He didn't want her to realise that all of this was real. He wouldn't hurt her yet, not until he got the first or second kill out of the way. It didn't matter if she was inexperienced in this supernatural shit, he would NOT trust her. Never again would he trust anyone. Once the time was right, when he had gathered enough souls, this bitch would be gone. But he would definitely enjoy making her life a nightmare.

He would have to dig further into her mind each time she fell asleep. The minute that he had returned from hell, he had felt her presence in _his_ house. Just when did she move there? She appeared to be in her twenties. Did she have a family of her own? Perhaps a little boy or girl? He hoped that it would be a girl if she did have a child. He always preferred the little girls. More exciting to _play_ with. Chortling with depravity, he slowly brought his bladed glove away from her face and held it out to her for her to shake. "We have a deal..._Emma_"

She frowned, "How do you know my n-name?"

"I just do" he snapped and swiftly grabbed her right hand with his claw, squeezing it hard. Sealing the dark deal she was unknowingly about to embark on, "Now, here's what you're going to do..."

**x x x**

Moaning slightly, Emma slowly sat up in bed, awakening from her dream. She felt extremely nauseated, her mind still pondering on Freddy's words. His instructions. He had told her, actually _demanded_ that she disclose his crimes to Jack and his friends, to get them to become familiar with him and that he would do the rest. The only thing was, how was she going to get this information across to them? She hated being in their company, yet alone trying to talk to them. How the hell was she going to do this?

Grumbling, she slid out of her bed and shuffled across the bedroom, making her way towards the bathroom. Once inside she shut the door behind her and flicked on the light switch, then stepped over to the large oval mirror. Musingly she bit her bottom lip, contemplating on how she could tell them of Freddy.

The only viable option she could think of was that each of them were dangerously close to losing their place in the football squad due to their poor grades. She knew from discussions with their teachers in the staff room that they had a few assignments coming up over the next month or so. One of them was a history project based on the town's history. It was a group project and seeing that they were in the same class, it was inevitable that they would be doing the assignment together. Each of them must know that if they achieved poor grades in each of their assignments then the chance of being dropped from the team was very likely.

It was widely known through the school that they wanted to be on the team coming up to the final games of the season. Jack was the Captain, while Michael and Cody were two highly rated quarter and full backs respectively. They _made_ the team, they were the stars of the team, so their coach was drilling into them that they had to improve their grades or their academic teachers would put forward the notion to remove them from the team. Perhaps enticing them with the promise of help with their history assignment would be the best way to let them know of Freddy. It seemed plausible. The obstacle was, would she be able to find them today? Would she get the opportunity to talk to them?

_Fingers crossed Emma,_ she thought.

The hours quickly flew in. As Steven was working most of the day, Emma had decided to treat Megan with a day at the Mall. However, she had an ulterior motive, she was hoping to bump into Jack and his friends. Megan had playfully twisted her arm to make her buy a few more Barbie Dolls for her playhouse, promising to eat her vegetables up the next time she had them. When she said this, Emma had to laugh. Even at the age of five, she was already bribing her for toys.

Clutching her white and yellow Smyths Toy bag, Megan held Emma's hand as they wandered into a Burger Diner at the back of the Springwood Mall. It was past mid-day and the diner was heaving with teenagers and families. Spotting a small booth at the back of the diner, Emma quickly walked towards it with Megan in tow. She swiftly ushered Megan into the booth and took note a mental note of Megna's meal, it was the same each time. Before she could go to order the meal, Megan tugged her black linen trousers. "Mommy, can I play with my new babrie dolls?"

"Okay" she nodded, "But make sure you don't forget them, like last time okay?"

Megan hummed and gave a small nod, then began to rip apart the boxes that contained the dolls. Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from the booth, towards the counter to order their meals. Her eyes glanced briefly to her right at a group of boys lingering at the far end. She felt her hands shake with apprehension. Her luck was in. It was none other than Jack, Luke, Cody and Michael.

Slowly, she slid her right hand into her black hand bag that hung over her shoulder and grasped the few pieces of newspapers articles on Freddy's crimes. She gave a quick look over her shoulder, seeing that Megan was engrossed in playing with her dolls. She had to make this quick. Taking a deep breath she headed straight towards them, putting on the biggest fake smile she could and cleared her throat as she stood behind Jack, "Jack, isn't that right?"

He turned around slowly, giving her a wary look as she tried to recognise who she was. She looked familiar, from school? Oh, yes he knew now. Emma Robertson, one of the administrators from school. But there was something else he remembered about her, about _who_ she was related to. Nathan. She was his sister. The boy he had bullied years before, the boy he pushed into the river. She seemed to have gotten over his death okay. But still, every time she looked at him or glanced in his direction in school, he felt as though she was glaring daggers at him. Not just him, but his friends too. However, today she was acting nice? Friendly? This was strange.

Jack crossed his arms cockily across his chest and nodded, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"You and your friends are in Mr McGrath's history class, right?"

"So?"

She gritted her teeth, hating how brash he was. Just calm down, another few minutes and it will be all over. "I know that you have a history project coming up, that you all need to do well on. I've heard your teachers discuss with your coach about your grades"

Jack looked over his shoulder at the other three. They too had perplexed looks on their faces. Turning back, Jack absently shrugged his shoulders, "And what of it?"

She gave a wry smile, "Hmm, well I have some items on our town history. About a serial killer who lived here in Springwood"

Rolling his eyes Jack sighed dis-interestingly. "Oh, really?"

"I could give you some details" she pulled out her articles and held them out to them, "I got these from the library. I'm sure you could check online too"

From behind Jack, Michael spoke up, becoming more intrigued than the others. "Why would you want to give us information like that? Why would you help us?"

"Yeah" Jack agreed, then added a snide remark, "Anyway, who gives a shit about history, it's in the past!"

Emma bit down on her tongue, nearly drawing blood at his retort. Rude wasn't the word for him, he was an ignorant fucker. She wanted to slap him hard, right across the face. "Well, I do know that from your coach that there is the strong chance that if you do badly on your next few assignments, _including_ your history one, that all of you could be thrown off the team? That right?"

"And so what?" he mumbled.

She sighed, "Then maybe you should take up my offer. Research a little into this serial killer"

Placing down his large Pespi, Cody climbed down from his stool, "I find it a little hard to believe that Springwood had a serial killer. I mean, it's so boring here. Nothing ever happens"

Handing out the newspaper articles, she slowly raised her eyebrows and replied smugly. "Well, something did happen here. A spate of murders in the mid to late 1960s. There was between twenty and twenty five kids killed" she glanced at each of their faces. Only Cody and Michael looked to be intrigued in her tale. The other two, well they held a look of disbelief and seemed to be positively bored. This was harder than she thought. But what was it that Freddy has said to her? She only had to let them know who he was and he would do the rest. Whatever that meant. "Listen guys, I'll give you the serial killer's name. He was called Freddy Krueger. He was caught, but released on a technicality. The parents then went after him, burned him in the power plant where he had took his victims. If you want to investigate further, feel free" gently she placed her newspaper articles onto Michael's lap, "Good luck guys"

Without another glance at them, she turned away to order her food. She had done what she was asked to do, now all she had to do was wait. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before they had nightmares, before they became nervous wrecks. It wouldn't be long until they would be suffering like Nathan did, going through hell every day. The sooner, the better.

However, if only Emma knew that the nightmares each of them were about to experience, would become so horrific, so deadly, that each of them would _die_.

**X x x**

"Well, I'm up for it!" Michael chirped eagerly and glanced at the others as they headed towards the exit of the mall. It was past 1pm and they were still undecided as to whether to take up Emma's suggestion. "I mean, I seriously don't want to be kicked off the team and I want good grades to get me out of this shit-hole of a town. I do _not_ want to go to Springwood Community College!"

Cody agreed. "Yeah, I think we should do a group project" he gave a casting glance at Luke who nodded silently. But Jack wasn't having none of it, his stoic gaze was set straight ahead. "What about you Jack?"

"Whatever, I don't give a flying fuck" he grumbled.

Cody gulped and looked over to Luke and Michael. It appeared that only three of them were prepared to do it. Then so be it.

"Listen guys. I've got to go here" Luke mumbled as he gave a quick glance at his watch. "I promised Vicki that I would meet her this afternoon. I'll see you later for the poker game. You said 8pm Jack?"

"Yep" he smiled, "Don't worry about the beer, I've plenty in stock!"

Luke grinned and with a quick wave, he went on his way.

Michael reached into his back jeans pockets and pulled out his car keys, "I'm going to head back to my house to get start on this project. You want to come?"

Jack gave a disgruntled sigh, "I have nothing else to do"

Cody and Michael threw each other a glance. Hating how grumpy and disinterested Jack could be. Ever since they were young boys, if they never done anything Jack wanted he would always be in a hump. He was extremely moody. If he never got his way, he would put on a sour face, try and ruin everyone else's mood. It was probably one of the things they disliked about him, but never dared say anything. Despite them being close friends, they were wary of his aggressiveness.

Sitting in front of his computer Michael excitedly logged onto the internet, opening up a internet site linking to the Springwood Gazette. His room was rather small, with a few large posters of Eminem and Dr Dre adorning the walls. There was a small single bed to his left and to his right was a large shelf stacked with CDS and DVDS. Cody stood beside it, browsing through the CDS with immense curiosity. Hoping to perhaps find a new CD or DVD to take a lend of.

"What do you call that guy's name?" Michael asked, glancing briefly at Jack as he lay sprawled on the bed reading a sports magazine, "Do you remember it?"

"What guy?" he mumbled.

"That guy that Emma Roberston told us about. What was his name again...it began with a 'F'. Um, Frankie? No, no" he clamped his eyes shut, thinking hard and then he grinned from ear to ear. "Freddy Krueger!"

"I still think this it's a load of bull shit" Jack hissed.

"If we can't get anything on this guy after a few attempts, we can try something else" Michael muttered as he eagerly typed in the name and then pressed the enter button, "We have two weeks to do the project, plenty of time!"

He stared at the screen as it brought up no results.

"Weird" he whispered.

Cody stepped away from the shelf, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing has came up" he rubbed his chin, "I'll try something else"

He typed in 'Murders in the 1960s' and hit enter again. This time several articles appeared. Some of them were sketchy, with some minor details of the disappearances of children. It wasn't much, but it was a start. "I've got something. I'll print some copies out"

Jack mumbled incoherently to himself, finding this whole situation a little bit suspicious to his liking. Emma Robertson had never talked to them in her time working at the school, why now? He knew deep inside that she had never forgotten about Nathan's death. He was sure she had seen him pushing Nathan into the river. But as he had told the others, there was four statements from themselves and only her eye witness account. It was their words over hers. The police had believed them, _not_ her. To each of them, the truth of the matter was that Nathan slipped into the river. It was an unfortunate accident. It was over and done with.

As for what Michael and the others felt towards Nathan's death, well he didn't know and didn't particularly care. It didn't matter to him. So, if Michael, Luke and Cody wanted to take her stupid suggestion for the history project, so be it. He wasn't having anything to do with it. He never liked history anyway. It was boring. He stretched his long arms above his head and rose from the bed, "Here, I'm going to head here. I'll see you at mine later"

Turning around in his swivel chair, Michael held out a few pieces of paper. "Here's what I've printed. It says here that by 1967 there were 16 disappearances. All children aged between 4 and 10 years old. They called him the Springwood Slasher"

Jack stared blankly at the print outs and slowly took them in his hand, shoving them in his back pocket. For some reason a chill went up his spine. He shook his head and crossed his arms, "And so fucking what? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time there was a child murderer in this world. It happens you know"

Cody glared at him, disgusted at the way he was acting. "Jesus Jack, you sound like you couldn't give a shit!"

"You got it in one!" he rebuked, then headed towards the bedroom door, "See you later"

Cody looked at Michael who shook his head in dismay, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know man" Cody replied, "I'll probably head over to the library, see if I can get anything else. See you tonight"

"Cool, text me to let me know" Michael gave a small grin and turned back to his PC.

He was glad that Jack was gone, as much as they were good friends over the years, he always felt relieved when he left. There was a stark change in his personality over the last few years, well actually from when he was eleven or so. He had became very cocky, brash. Didn't care or give a fuck about anything or anyone, but himself. It was ever since he started to pick on that boy, Nathan Bennett. Emma's brother. Okay, he himself had bullied and teased the boy. But it wasn't as bad Jack's insults and the beatings he had given to him. It was him who first picked on Nathan, it was Jack who persuaded him, Cody and Luke to join in. He was the ring leader.

It was Jack who pushed Nathan into the river. They all assumed that he would be found safe and sound. But when they discovered that he had drowned to death, they were terrified. But not Jack. His face held no emotion at all. He made them promise to say, that Nathan's death was an accident, that Nathan had fell into the river, slipped. Despite participating in the bullying, they were also afraid of Jack. But they never told each other how they felt, they only saw it in each other's eyes. Their terrified glances at each other if Jack raised his voice at them in anger.

After Nathan's death, Michael knew what they had done over the last few months was wrong. It had taken the boy's death to make him realise it. But it was too late. However, Jack was so pushy, so domineering over him that he kept quiet. They lied to everyone, their parents, the police and to Nathan's family. Even now, six years later, he was still consumed in guilt. He had put a façade on around Jack and the others. And he was sure, that Cody and Luke felt the same way he did. But still, the fact remained they were petrified of Jack. Petrified of the possibility that they too would become a victim of Jack's viciousness.

Logging off his computer he yawned and threw a glance at his clock. It was past 3pm. He would start getting ready at 6pm or so, but first a few hours sleep would do him the world of good. He wanted to win some money at poker tonight, so he wanted to be fresh and invigorated. Time for some shut-eye.

**X x x**

Michael gave a bewildered groan as he found himself standing himself just a few feet from the small stream, not far from where Nathan had been pushed all those years ago. The ground was covered in thick crisp snow, the air was bitterly cold. The last thing he remembered was drifting off to sleep on his bed, so he must be dreaming. But why the fuck was he here?

He shook his head. Of course, he was _stupid_. He had been thinking of what had happened to Nathan earlier, before he fell to sleep and now here he was, dreaming of it. Lifting his head he slowly marched forward, his gaze looking to his left every now and then straight at the tall snow covered trees. Through the branches he could see a group of children running between the trees, giggling softly and soon they began to melodiously sing a song. The words shooting a tingle up his spine as he listened.

_ONE TWO FREDDYS COMING FRO YOU_

_THREE FOUR BETTER LOCK YOUR DOOR_

_FIVE SIX GRAB YOUR CRUCIFIX_

_SEVEN EIGHT GONNA STAY UP LATER_

_NINE TEN NEVER SLEEP AGAIN..._

He wondered who had made up such a chilling song such as that. And the name Freddy? Was it the same Freddy that Emma had mentioned? He swallowed and sluggishly lowered his gaze towards the stream, as he neared the embankment where it had happened six years ago. This was the first time he had been back here. Slowing to a stop, he stared gloomily into the cold water, then stiffened in fear as there was the sound of footsteps behind him followed by a low gritty snigger. He swung around, expecting to face someone. But there was no one there. Heaving a long sigh of relief he turned back to the water and shivered violently as a cold blast of air blew over his bare arms. Why did it feel so real?

Shaking his head he stared with wide eyes at the face staring up at him from beneath the water. It was a boy, perhaps eleven or so. He knew instantly who it was. Nathan. His eyes were clamped shut, his body deathly still. He floated just an inch or so below the surface of the water, dressed in the same clothes he had on the day he drowned.

Michael swallowed nervously and was about to take a step back, when Nathan's eyes snapped opened and locked with his. He gasped and saw in the reflection of the water a figure approaching from behind. Spinning around with full force, Michael saw the faint flash of a red and green sweater, then a bladed claw soaring towards his face.

Michael let out a startled cry and shot up in his bed, his skin covered in a cold sweat. Just what the hell was that all about? Why was he having dreams of Nathan's death after all these years? And who was that person in that red and green sweater? Did he really have man made steel claw on his hand? There was also the faint lingering smell of burnt flesh. He gasped at this realisation, pondering back on what Emma had said to them today. That this Krueger guy was burned to death? He wasn't dreaming about this guy too, was he?

Fuck, maybe researching into this Freddy guy was going to be a very bad idea.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. New reviewers/readers are welcomed. I love hearing what people think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. :)


End file.
